


Fools

by JaegerBombs



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaegerBombs/pseuds/JaegerBombs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Levi reminisce on their first meeting as they open their gifts on Christmas Eve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools

**Author's Note:**

> I had hoped to make this longer but I've been really strapped for personal time lately. I hope you enjoy it, though! Happy Holidays!! <33

It was their first Christmas spent together. Eren and Levi were unwrapping gifts in the heated shelter of the house. The scent of pine and peppermint permeated the room and the quiet hum of Christmas music played as background noise to their conversation. Two cups of hot chocolate sat on the coffee table parallel to the couch the two were occupying and they each had a peppermint cane waiting to be opened and devoured.

“You know, it’s been about a year since we met,” Eren said, smiling over at his partner. “Crazy how the time goes by.”

Levi nodded as he started unwrapping his third gift for the night. The first gift he’d opened was an ugly Christmas sweater two sizes too large, and the second gift was a high quality vacuum cleaner. In that regard, Eren knew Levi perfectly. Cleaning tools were the way to his heart, after all (okay, only a little).

“What’s crazy is you jumping in front of a huge pickup truck in order to save a silly cat,” he smirked as he unwrapped a tea cup set. He took apart the box to see the contents inside. They were ceramic tea cups with a soft flower pattern painted across the center. “These are beautiful. Thank you.”

Eren leaned over to give Levi a chaste kiss on the cheek. “You’re welcome.” He started unwrapping his own gift. He’d also gotten an ugly Christmas sweater from Levi as well as a new video game console. “I could’ve sworn for a few seconds that you were about to do the same thing just to save me,” he chuckled, still reminiscing on the past.

“Because I saw someone in the middle of the road acting like a complete fool,” Levi said, setting his tea cup set down on the stand next to the couch. He watched as Eren opened up his gift, admiring the brunet’s beaming face when he saw the gift. It was a photo of the two of them. One that was taken during a vacation they were on over the summer. Eren had managed to convince Levi to smile for the camera, and for once Levi was actually happy with how it turned out. So he decided to have the photo printed large and professionally framed. Maybe when the two of them owned a home together, Levi would be able to admire the picture every day with Eren.

“You know I can’t resist that smile,” Eren said, grinning at his raven boyfriend. “And I wasn’t acting like a fool.”

“Well, maybe I’m a bigger fool for having gone to the hospital with you to make sure that a total stranger was going to be okay,” Levi countered, grabbing his fourth and final gift for the night.

“You wanted to make sure this beauty was going to make it so you could hit me up for a hot date,” Eren teased.

Levi chuckled, “You’re so full of yourself.” The gift he was holding was a small, box shaped gift. Honestly, Levi wasn’t really sure what it was, but he had an idea. “I think I was just being a decent person by going to make sure you were okay. Maybe I would have asked you on a date later.”

“Ah, but I beat you to the punch, didn’t I?” Eren said, nudging Levi to open his gift.

Levi started fiddling with the wrapping paper. “You were so out of it when you saw me in the room with you. Didn’t even have an issue telling me you think I’m really attractive and that we should date.”

“Of course, you shot me down,” Eren pouted.

“I didn’t shoot you down. I told you to give me time to think about it. You weren’t in your right mind anyway,” Levi replied, peeling away at the wrapping paper. “Why don’t you open your gift too?”

Eren looked at Levi for a moment, wondering why he was taking so long to open his gift. He was feeling anxious about this particular one. But maybe opening his own gift would lessen his anxiety. So he did as Levi asked and grabbed his gift. His was small as well.

“I was in my right mind. I’d been admiring you at the coffee shop for months, you know,” he said as he peeled at his wrapping paper as painfully slowly as Levi had been. “Even though you’re short and grumpy and kind of strange.” He was pretty certain he knew what this gift was, and it did make him feel less anxious about Levi’s gift. In fact, his confidence only grew.

Levi quirked an eyebrow and joked, “Insulting your boyfriend on Christmas Eve. Classy.”

“You know I love you.” Eren smiled as he ripped off the rest of the wrapping paper. Levi had finally finished unwrapping his gift as well.

The room went silent. They were both holding the same thing.

“Do I even have to ask the question? Because I think I know the answer,” Levi chuckled, smiling up at Eren, cheeks slightly flushed.

Eren’s laughter filled the air in the room for a few moments before he finally responded, “Why did you say yes to my date request anyway?”

“Well now you’re just avoiding the situation at hand,” Levi replied. “I said yes because you’re cute.”

Eren blushed. “And do you think I’ll still be cute in thirty years? Forty?” He paused. “Do you think I’ll still be cute when I’m old as balls?”

“Hush. I’m older than you,” Levi countered. “And yes, you’ll still be cute when your skin is sagging everywhere and I’ll still love every inch of you.”

“So then,” Eren said, pausing to take a sip of his hot chocolate. “Do you want to spend the rest of your life with me, Levi?”

Levi smiled, opening the jewelry box he now held in his hand and looked at the shiny silver ring inside. It had wings engraved on it, something that was a bit of an inside thing with the two of them. They both wished for true freedom, to do anything they wanted, when they wanted, how they wanted. To see the world and all its wonders. But more specifically, they’d already determined they wanted to see all these amazing things together. And this engraving only solidified Eren’s commitment to that. And Levi had done the same with his gift. There was something very serene in the way that they were both on the same page with this whole thing. They truly were meant for each other.

“I want everything, Eren,” Levi responded, nodding toward his own gift for Eren to open. “And I want to give you everything.”

Eren looked at the ring in his own box and smiled. “Getting a little romantic there, aren’t you?” Levi wasn’t really known for showing his emotions often, but he did have his moments. Eren loved the times where he saw Levi go soft. It isn’t something most people who only know Levi at the surface would expect. Eren was glad he was one of the few who got to see Levi be so vulnerable. “Everything is a lot to give.”

“Then I’ll take only whatever you want me to take,” Levi said.

Eren blushed and looked down at his own ring, taking it out of the box and putting it on his finger. “Idiot. Of course I’ll give you everything. All of me. Forever.”

“Then yes, Eren. I’ll marry you. I’ll grow old with you. I’ll spend my life with you,” Levi answered.

Eren beamed back at him. “Until we each grow our own pair of wings, then.”

“Now look who’s getting sappy,” Levi smiled, closing his box and putting the ring on his finger.

“Merry Christmas, Eren.

“Happy birthday, Levi.” 


End file.
